


一次失败的采访

by jspupupu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jspupupu/pseuds/jspupupu
Summary: 一次失败的采访和一场未完的对话





	一次失败的采访

**Author's Note:**

> 全是呕呕洗

1

“布鲁斯，你知道这篇采访我不会用的吧——它完全用不了。”

晚十点，大都会星球日报的记者先生克拉克·肯特此时此刻正在自己的公寓里，刚擦过的头发还翘着，胸口印着超人标志的睡衣领口还有一点水印，抱着他的笔记本窝在沙发里。说话的时候他刻意把原本低着的头垂得更低，拇指和食指并起扶了扶他的眼镜，然后又从他那台老笔记本前抬起头来（那种无比纯良的样子），认真地看着那位布鲁斯。

0

——事情是这样的。

我、呃，要先自我介绍对吗？

好吧，不要拍照——别这样看我，我可是哥谭人。

认真的吗记者先生，苏打水？半夜到酒吧却只点了苏打水？我都不知道哥谭的酒吧还有苏打水卖。

——好的好的，首先是的，我是一个哥谭人，你可以叫我杰克或者道格或者本——对了，托尼，你可以叫我托尼，我喜欢这个——你知道的我们这样的哥谭人……啊抱歉，我先说要紧的。

总之事情是这样的，在一个哥谭难得阳光明媚的下午，今天下午。

我， 一个淳朴正直，拥有哥谭人一以贯之的良好品格的——呃——自由职业者，在去银行的时候恰巧——或许也没那么恰巧——遇上了抢劫。

1

“收起你的笑容——就算你用了，克拉克，你知道我能把它撤下来的吧，作为你的老板。”布鲁斯·韦恩，那个哥谭的阔佬不合身份地出现在小记者的公寓里，他套着一条牛仔裤，简单的T恤皮夹克，头发没打发胶，凌乱的散着，这让他看起来更加年轻，也更加痞气，保管让那些哥谭的八卦小报叫嚣着韦恩的老管家是不是终于忍受不了他家的风流浪子而彻底在形象维护上罢工了，好让那些上流社会的小姐们离得远些（我们当然知道，那是不可能的，各种意义上）韦恩毫无形象地倚靠在小公寓的沙发里。即使从哥谭到大都会的旅行不算长，可它让前一晚彻夜“工作”的中年人显得更为疲惫，

“而且按照计划，你本来就没有稿子交给谁。”

0

——说真的记者先生，你不觉得在酒吧里进行这样的采访有些浪费了吗？嘿兄弟，给这位来自大都会的朋友来一杯啤酒，苏打水？难以想象——记得付钱。

是的没错，抢劫，虽然有些时候我真的不太理解在这个超级英雄遍地走的时代为什么该死的居然还会有人明目张胆地抢银行——不，别说什么为事件发展做铺垫这样的中学生标准答案一样的话——你知道如果这是在大都会，也许几秒钟，超人就会穿着他的三原色制服从天而降，拎走罪犯的同时还给受害者和媒体一个灿烂的微笑。

哦这家酒吧的啤酒简直像尿一样——但这里，这里是哥谭，无意冒犯，记者先生听我说，神佑屏蔽区不需要红披风，从来都不，我们从不指望那个高高在上的神子会来拯救这个该死的地方，他属于大都会。因此，还是期待警察来比较靠谱——虽然那也并不怎么靠谱。

1

“说真的，布鲁斯，我认为我们——”

“闭嘴，克拉克，我知道你要说什么。蝙蝠侠只是适当的在大都会发展了一个身为记者的线人，可从来没叫超人帮忙。”急忙打断克拉克的话，溜出来的蝙蝠侠皱着眉，“克拉克·肯特的角色只是那个对于蝙蝠侠这样的都市传说有着过剩的好奇心，又不怕死地半夜跑去哥谭酒吧找被蝙蝠侠救下的老混混进行该死的采访的菜鸟记者——而已。”

克拉克似乎还不死心：“看起来是这样，但克拉克——我本人，确实知道自己其实是被蝙蝠侠利用的那个，而这件事也确实没有第三个人知道！所以——”

“所以这并不代表蝙蝠侠会一再让自己的线人冒风险，尤其是那个人自己还有着震惊美国的秘密，他的作用仅仅只是钓出那起抢劫背后另有所图的组织而已，到此为止。并且这也不代表蝙蝠侠有了大都会的线人帮忙就必须和超人扯上什么关系。”布鲁斯挺了挺背，眼里的疲惫似乎要凝成实质。

“我以为我们已经谈论过这个话题了，“布鲁斯把视线拽到克拉克的眼镜上，努力不看眼镜后的那双眼睛，”以及不，哥谭不欢迎超人。”

0

对于抢劫这种事情，虽然它在一个普通人的生命中可能是既惊险又戏剧化的一次经历，但对于我们来说这只是一个天杀的既定剧本而已，哪个拥有哥谭血统的人没有经历过那么十几回呢。而我这样的一个优秀的哥谭市民已经司空见惯了。

你知道这个时候只要把自己当做一个蘑菇就不会惹上麻烦，毕竟作为一个自由职业者，即使我的全副身家都在银行，银行也不会给我发多少利息，见义勇为这种事情一点也不适合蘑菇。可我今天并不走运。

其实谁都知道在这个地方，飞来横祸有多么容易，可记者先生，这么好的天气，我怎么舍得死呢。

1

中年人在一长段发言之后又陷入了沉默，身旁的年轻人洗澡之后的热气似乎还没散，连着似有似无的沐浴露香气都钻进鼻子里，他站起身，脱下夹克衫随手扔在沙发上，在持续的沉默里钻进浴室。

克拉克看着他关上门，最后合上笔记本，深深地吸了一口气，走到浴室门前提高声音：“睡衣我刚刚放在浴室了。”然后抬手揉了揉鼻子。

浴室哗哗的水声交错轰鸣，超人先生可没有听错门后的人的嘟哝

“我知道，卡尔。”

0

记者先生你知道的，我是一个自由职业者，没有多少像你们那样我查辞典才能看懂的修辞来解释今天下午的那个时候，也只能说蝙蝠侠出现的那一刻我的脑子里想的也只是“吸血鬼还能白天出来吗？”这样的问题，我也不知道蝙蝠侠的出现对于哥谭来说来说究竟是好是坏，这里有多少人恨他，就有多少人爱他。

但对于我来说，我看见了今天的日落。

1

克拉克躺在床上，他的身边一沉，与自己身上别无二致的沐浴露清香传过来。年轻人摸索着扣住对方的手，那个能撼动整个星球的手臂结结实实地挨上中年人的。他觉得自己似乎还得再说些什么，但他最后也没有开口。

“晚安，布鲁斯。”年轻人含混不清地说，中年人不得不做出让步了——十分之一而已。

“晚安”

晚安，我的尾巴，我的脚后跟，我的爱人。

0

我想我没什么可说的了，记者先生——对了，记得酒钱。

——————————


End file.
